shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
No Hair
"Whitebeard this, Whitebeard that, it does not matter what he said or what he belived in. He is a dead man and the dead have no place in the world of the living, both physicaly and spiritualy." Orland Orangeman. ''' Introduction Orland Orangeman is a young man from Balderman Island. He is a fearsome warrior with a mean streak and a very confrontational personality. He takes great enjoyment in beating his opponents down and destroying the one thing they care about the most. He is also extremely selfish and always looks to see what he can get out of a situation rather than to aid a person on pure altruism. Appearance Orland is bald, like his nickname suggest. The only hair he has on his face is his eyebrows and despite not shaving, he does not grow a beard. Orland also has very sharp eyes and constantly has a scowl on his face. He is usually seen wearing a white button up shirt with a navy blue jacket hanging off his shoulders. Around his neck he usually has a pair of head phones that he only wears when he is sleeping. He wears a pair of navy blue pants and some blue and white shoes. He is always seen carrying his battle axe over his shoulder. Personality Orland has a very confrontational personality. He will start arguments just for the point of it. He cares little for the dead and shows a blatant disrespect for authority. It is not hard to imagine the way he act would get him into trouble. However the trouble that Orland gets into is exactly what he desires. Orland loves to fight over all else. On his top list of things he loves to do the most fighting is at the top. Orland is a complete blood knight and any chance he get he will throw down. Another thing that should be noted about him is his sadistic trait. Orland takes great pleasure in crushing other people’s dreams. If he finds out you want to find one piece he will talk you into believing that one peace is not real or simply destroying your ship and making it so you cannot go look for it. Another thing that Orland enjoys is crushing people who come back for revenge. Defeating those kind of people gives him a sick pleasure that he says that cannot be matched by any other stimulation. Also Orland does not drink. For those who Orland calls friends he is the exact opposite. Orland protects his friends with the ferocity of a mother bear. Orland is a stark believer in the disproportionate retribution. If you hurt his friends he will burn down your village. If you steal from them he will destroy your home. To his friends Orland is an angel and to his enemies Orland is the devil. As a final note Orland believes that his strength gives him the right to do whatever he wants. He believes that might makes right and that the one with the greatest might is the correct one. This way of thinking causes Orland to turn a blind eye to many atrocities. He does not care if it is wrong or it goes against the human moral code. As long as it is not his problem then he doesn’t give a crap. Abilities and Powers Axemanship The best way to compare Orland’s skill with the axe is to compare it to a power type swordsman. Though the very idea of his axe being compared to a sword would tick him off greatly. Orland fights with powerful axe swings that cleave through his opponent. However he swings it with enough speed that he can easily clash and block swordsman with it. Orland fighting style is split between two different styles. One when he is fighting with one arm and the other when he is fighting with two arms. One Arm style When Orland Fights with one arm his axe swings are faster and revolve around slicing and hacking his opponent with fast blows that use the weight of his axe to do damage more than the strength of his arm. This is the fighting style he uses most often. He prefers to use this style thanks to its higher speed and adaptability. There are three moves that he uses in this style. ''Cross Edge – Orland throws his axe causing it to rotate around and look like a spiraling disk. When he throws his axe it flies forward and cuts its target, or targets and the flies back to him like a boomerang. ''Cross Cut ''– Cross Cut is a speed move. Orland spins his axe in his hand and then dashes forward at full speed. For a brief moment he vanishes from view. He then appears in front of his target and cleaves them down the middle with his axe. '''''Cross Bash – Cross Bash is a power move. When Orland uses Cross Bash he lets out a great scream that usually hampers his opponent’s movements. He then pulls back on his axe arm and swings with all the strength in that one arm. The result is a brilliant slash that travels through the air as a sound wave. The force is transferred through his opponent body as a vibration destroying them from the inside. ''Two Arm Style When Orland uses Two Arms he is aiming to use more powerful blows. His swings with both arms are slower than his one arm attacks, but they are phenomenally more powerful. Orland usually uses two hand style when he is facing strength base fighters or enemies that are too tough for him to defeat with simply one arm combat. Life One arm style he has three moves in this style. 'Armageddon '– Armageddon is a move were Orland begins to spend his axe around above his head at extreme speeds. He does this to gain up power as he prepares to attack with an axe swing. Orland stops and then swings his axe with both arms. The force from the attack lunches out like an explosion destroying everything in front of him. 'Apocalypse'- Apocalypse begins like Cross Bash. Orland lets out a loud roar before he does the move. He then spins his axe in his hand like he does before he does Cross Cut, but then throws his weapon into the air. Orland then jumps up and catches is axe high into the air and then begins to spin through the air himself as he comes down. Orland then flies to the ground cleaving though his enemy with a great force. Once he hits the ground however a shock wave is created and as a result many other targets around him are lunched into the air. 'Ragnarok-''' Ragnarock is Orland’s final and most powerful move. When Orland uses Ragnarock he places all the strength of his arms into one attack. He pulls back onto his axe and slices with the full power his body can use without breaking down. The move is usually Orland’s finisher to a fight. Despite having so much power in it the move does not create and explosion like the others or a shockwave. It takes all the force of his attack and focuses it all on one point. The result is him cleaving through whatever stands in his way, be it a weapon or a person. Physical Traits There are three physical traits that should be noted about Orland, or also known as Kaminokemasen. The first is the fact that Orland is extremely toned. Orland looks buff, but his size is deceptive toward his real power. Orland is far stronger than he looks. Another thing that should be noted by the axe brawler is his eyes. Orland was born with every keen eyes. His eyes can pick up on small objects with ease and can impute information to his brain at a faster rate than a normal person. Orland’s eyes give him an advantage in a fight as it allows him to react to things at a much faster rate. The third and final thing that should be noted about Orland is that he is as touch as steel. I mention earlier that his muscles are more toned than they are big. His body is able to cushion blows with the sheer density of his muscles. The way it is done is similar to tekai. History Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Axe User Category:Main Characters Category:The No Hair Pirates Category:No Hair Story Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodleXIV